


GleeX: Blaine

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mutant, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine discovers his mutation</p>
            </blockquote>





	GleeX: Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a scene I wrote for a Mutant!Glee fic I’ll probably never write. The scene itself is pretty complete, though, so I thought I’d share it with y’all :D
> 
> Just to clarify, this is not going to be continued. I could never manage to get my ideas to gel and I've since stopped writing fanfic (for the moment at least) so this should be considered a one-shot.

Blaine frowned as he lay in bed that night; his back muscles itched for some reason, right in the middle where he couldn’t reach to scratch them.  Leaning back, he wriggled his shoulders, trying to rub them against the mattress, but to no avail.  Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander, trying to think of soothing things until he drifted off.

In his dream, he was a baby bird about to take his first flight.  Filled with trepidation, he perched on a tree branch, his wings furled tightly as he peered at the ground so far below.  After a moment, an older bird reached over and nudged him off the branch.  Screeching in fright, he plummeted towards the earth, faster and faster.  Suddenly, instinct took over and he felt his wings unfurl, spreading wide as he…

…landed face down on the floor beside his bed.  Groaning at the dull ache spreading across one side of his face, Blaine pushed himself up off the floor, and froze at the sound of something swishing out of sight.  He waited for a moment but there was no further sound.  He moved until he was kneeling on the cold floor and heard the sound again.  This time it was accompanied by a flicker of movement at the edge of his vision.  Sitting very still, Blaine slowly turned his head and felt his eyes widen at the sight of a large black wing, half-unfurled, the feathers tinted red by the light from his alarm clock.  Taking a deep breath, Blaine turned to his other side and took in the sight of a similar wing curving over his other shoulder.  _Well,_ he thought, exhaling gustily, _at least I’ve got the pair._

Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes, feeling the wings rustle as his muscles moved.  Kurt.  That was all he could think.  He had to see Kurt.  He moved to stand and noticed something lying on the ground.  Moving carefully, he reached down and held it up to the light.  It was his t-shirt, or it had been.  The back of the t-shirt was ripped in half, right down the middle.  Trying not to panic, Blaine threw the t-shirt on his bed and stripped off his pyjama trousers.  He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and the trousers he had been wearing the day before.  With some effort, and the twitching of unfamiliar muscles, he managed to close his wings – _his wings_ , his mind boggled at the thought – but they were still much too large for him to cover with a t-shirt or jumper.

Bare-chested, he clattered down the stairs, just managing not to knock any pictures from the walls, and thrust his feet into the nearest pair of shoes.  He retrieved his keys from the hook beside the door and unlocked the front door.  As he stumbled out into the dark night, he paused for a moment, uncertain.  He knew how much Kurt valued his sleep, but there was no way he could sit patiently until the sun rose.  Reasoning that it would be okay to disturb Kurt in an emergency, and this most definitely constituted an emergency, Blaine locked the door and made his way to the car.  As he walked he kept an eye out for anyone who might see him and call the police.  Or Animal Control.  Thankfully there was no one around, and he managed to jam himself and his wings into the front seat of the car.  He thrust his key in the ignition and started the car.  Adjusting the rear-view mirror until he could see past his wing, he flung the car into reverse and powered down the driveway.  Clipping the pavement in his haste, he thrust the engine into drive and swung the car around, his gaze fixed on the road ahead as he sped towards Lima, and Kurt.


End file.
